What teachers!
by okami-chan-and-Jessica-hemora
Summary: what happens when you have all the characters from YYH, FMA, and inuyasha living in the same dorm? Add to crazy American girls to the mix and you got some hell on earth! Especially when on their first day they have already set up a pranking competition th
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _

_Jessica: We don't own anything but our OCs!_

_Okami: it is sooo sad! But to make up for it we wrote this fic._

_Jessica: You're to nice Okami! Besides are you sure they will come out of this with whatever is left of their sanity:glances over at okami:_

_Okami: we will just have to see about that. Anyway here's the story._

_Jessica: We will not be held responsible for any side effects that take place when you are done reading so just deal!_

_**

* * *

Ch.1**_

* * *

"Damn it! Come on we're going to be late!" Jessica yelled as she continued to dash up the never ending stairs. _Is there even an end to them?_

"Hold on! Not every one can run as fast as you Jessy!" Bianca screamed as she sped up the stairs after Jessica._ How does she run so fast? It's not fair!_

"I know that! But hurry up! Push yourself past your limits! I don't care what you have to do, but we are not going to be late on the first day! So damn it, Hurry up!" _Damn it! We only have one minute left!_ "On second thought if we're late and we get in trouble I'm going to kill the damn teacher for punishing us after all this trouble!" she growled.

Both girls ran up the stairs and dashed into the classroom numbered 405 and ran straight into the evilest teacher of them all! Mr. Takanaka! Bianca stumbled back and glanced apologetically at the teacher, who just glared at her and told her to take a seat. Jessica on the other hand had been pushed into a shelf and wasn't the least bit happy about it and ready to beat the idiot over the head until he apologized or he would end up dead! Didn't really matter to her, all she cared about at that moment was getting her revenge on that bastard.

Bianca took a seat towards the back of the room next to a nice looking girl named Sango. Sango was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt that said "touch me and die"_ I could get along with her_, she thought.

As for Jessica she was still glaring at the teacher with her famous dragon glare trying to decide what way she should kill him or if he should just become her new torture dummy. Finally deciding she should wait at least till lunch before she killed someone she decided to follow Bianca's lead and went to sit next to her in the back. She glanced over to her left to see who else was sitting there only to see a handsome looking boy in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight purple muscle shirt….. But he just didn't look safe…. _I should have sat somewhere else…._

Looking down at his name tag she quickly memorized his name. _Miroku, huh? Best try to stay away from him as much as possible………_

Bianca quietly started to talk to Sango. "Hey, my name is Bianca, I just moved here from America. Who is that boy that my friend is sitting next to? I have a feeling that he is up to no good."

"Oh, that's Miroku. Your friend just made the biggest mistake of her life. Miroku is the biggest pervert in all of Japan. That's why all the girls try to stay away from him."

Bianca gulped. No way was Jessica's temper going to stay intact sitting next to this boy. She could practically feel the perversion coming off of him in waves.

"BAKA HENTAI!" Jessica's yell pierced the air just as the other students took their seats. "You stupid fool! You're as good as dead!... Oh wait never mind that would be being merciful! I'll just have to go with torturing you until the day you finally die you little pervert!" she yelled at the crater that was now Miroku. _Who the hell is this pervert! He's almost as bad as the ones back home……._

Bianca sighed. This was going to be a really long year….

"Jessica, Bianca you have both disrupted my class long enough! Go to the Principles office right now!" The teacher roared.

" All ready going Mr. I think I rule the world! Come on Bianca! Let's get out of this stupid hell hole!" she stated with venom dripping from every word as she walked out.

Her head popped back in " oh and where is this mysterious secret principle office you speak of?"

"OUT NOW!" he yelled as he threw the overhead at her.

"Geez! I'm going already! I was just trying to get directions…" she mumbled as she disappeared from view again right before the overhead made contact right where her head use to be…

"You missed!" could be heard from down the hall….

Bianca picked up Jessica's books and stormed out of the classroom. Before she left she flipped off the teacher and told Miroku to watch his wandering hands or else Jessica just might cut them off.

Over hearing Bianca from her place down the hall as she leaned against it waiting for Bianca to catch up she couldn't help the murderous thoughts that swarmed her mind.. One being- _I'll do a hell lot worst than that! Let's she how big of a pervert he is when he's de-maned!_

Bianca walked down the hall to catch up with Jessica. She gave her her books and then searched the maze that was the school to find the ever elusive principals office. They must have been walking for twenty minutes when an on campus police officer took both of the girls to the principal's office since they were having problems.

"Thanks officer." Bianca said as the officer walked back into the courtyard, leaving Jessica and Bianca alone in the principal's office.

"Remind me again why we went through all that trouble to find the principal just so we can be punished some more by yet another power crazed adult!" Jessica said her eyes twitching from annoyance, still not completely calmed down from Miroku's earlier crimes….

The girls walked into the office of the principal only to be hit on the head with black board erasers. The white chalk effectively getting all over their new outfits.

"What the hell!" Bianca yelled. Nobody messed with her clothes and got away with it. Bianca looked around the empty office, looking for the bastard that dares to ruin her outfit.

Jessica was calmly observing the damage to her NEW clothes that SHE had paid for! Not a good sign! Looking up slowly she glared up in the direction they had came from. " You damn bastards better come out her right now you little cheats before I'm forced to blast you out! And trust me you don't want that because I've had one hell of a bad day and anyone who gets in my way is going to be sentenced to a very painful death! So if I were you I would come out right now!" she yelled as her brown eyes turned black from her anger…. She was now officially pissed and ready to kill!

Bianca nearly screamed when the door opened and a young girl walked in. she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a white tank top with combat boots.

"Oh, sorry. I'm looking for the principal, seen her around? She has to sign this referral."

"Uh, no. we came in here for a … similar reason but all we got was some fucking erasers on our heads. Does this happen often?" Bianca asked. Now not so mad about her new clothes.

"That sounds like the work of Ed and Al. they think they are totally cool because they skipped a few grades and can do some fancy alchemy. I'm Winry by the way."

"Nice to meet you" both girls said in unison.

"Anyway if those to Jackasses just tried to prank us… does that mean they are issuing a challenge!" Jessica said curiously her eyes sparkling with excitement as an evil smirk spread across her face. She was practically beaming!

_Uh oh…_Bianca thought_. I don't like the look on her face _

"Those stupid heads…. I'll kick their scrawny little asses the next time I meet them."

"Winry…. What dorm do they live in…." Jessica asked with a blank look on her face.

"Oh their in dorm 205….. Why?"

_Perfect…_ she though as her eyes gleamed with evil intent and the evil smirk returned to her face as she used all her speed to get past Winry and into the announcement room locking and barricading the door behind her.

"Huh? Where'd she go!"

"Testing testing 1 2 3 Everyone in dorm 205 are now officially required to enter a contest of pranking! If I find out someone tried to skip out on it….. Well let's just say you'll be begging for death before I'm even 1 done with you shall we! Anyways I'm sending my gang to gather everyone into the dorm lounge that is in dorm 205 for further info and rules! You don't come we'll send assassins after you so make it easier and just do as you're told damn it!" She said sweetly her voice rising at the last part. "Thank you. That is all. Sorry for the interruption. This gathering will begin immediately so that there is no time for anyone to escape! Remember this is a fair game or as fair as it's going to get with pranking and cheating and lying and all that other shit! But remember we're here to kick everyone else's ass down to hell! Oh and this will be in groups of 2! Randomly picked so have fun! Bye!"

meanwhile in the class down the hall, Sesshomaru was staring at the intercom. His pencil slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Hiten was laughing so hard he was on the verge of crying, Kagome and Sango were staring at each other like the world was going to end and Inuyasha was ranting on and on about psychopathic women.

In the class across the hall Bankotsu was staring at the wall as if nothing was happening, and Jakotsu was having a giggle attack. Kagura and Kanna were quietly talking about the new girls and how they sure knew how to make friends quick.

In the back of a class room near the only window stood Yusuke laughing out loud at his half sisters idea of making friends and turning this place into hell for the adults and heaven for the punks and fighters and thieves and all that shit.

Kuwabara was running into the window not even noticing until he broke through and went grassing down to the rocky ground ten floors below…. Hiei just smirked and muttered something that sounded a lot like "hn. Baka onna."

Kurama just looked on in amusement while on the inside he was already plotting for every single possibility…

Keiko was starring at the intercom in pure horror her thoughts along the lines of-_ There goes what was left of this school…. _And,_ why did they have to show up!_

Shizuru just looked mildly interested though she rather be somewhere else drinking or smoking, but what the hell!

Yukina just looked up at it in confusion as Botan looked on worried what Jessica would leave in her wake this time….

Koto looked riled up and ready to go and already had her mike set and ready to go…. As for Juri…. Well she looked as if she had just been sentenced to death…..

And Keri just smirked, her eyes gleaming mischievously as she plotted her plans…. This was going to be interesting….

So let the games begin!

Meanwhile back in the counselor's office Ed and Al were starring with shock at the intercom. Never had anyone taken one of their pranks this serious… both of the boys were wondering if the girls were mentally stable. This was going to be a really long year…

Meanwhile in the announcement room…

Jessica smirked as she leaned back in the chair her feet resting on the desk as she closed her eyes the evil smirk still in place. "And so the game of lies , betrayals, thieving, and destruction begins…. This should be interesting with this unique group.."

_**

* * *

End of ch.1**_

Review if you want us to continue! Because if you don't we won't! and if you want to know how Jessica looks read one of me other stories! It's not that hard ya know!

okami: As for my character Bianca, she is an elf, but not very athletic. She has really long straight black hair and green eyes. Her skin is slightly tan. She is tall and slim.

So this is my first fic on my own. Please review and no flames or else I might blame you for my cause of death.

Jessica: Oh Bianca let them flame! I'll kick all their asses to hell! Besides it'll be fun! Besides we already said after you read this fic anything that happens to you isn't our fault… or did I forget to mention the big picture… oops my bad! Well if you decide to flame what happens to you is your own fault :is sharpening sword:

Okami: ooohhhhh big swords are scary! Are you going to kill all the people that flame?

Jessica: Oh no never! I'm just going to torture them till I get bored and then leave them for dead! Now what is this I'm hearing about you doing this fic on your own.. hm?

Okami: oooppsss… hehe … would it help if I said "I love you"?

Jessica:…… Anyways! Bye! Until next time!... that is if you review!... :glares: and you better….. I'm able to see how many people have been here after all…. I'm watching you! So you better push the damn review button!


	2. Chapter 2

Okami: yeahhh! New chappy! I am so happy!

Jessica: We don't own anything but the OCs unfortunately so shut up about that already! Jeez!... you're all a bunch of meany butts!...

Okami: don't call the readers meany butts! You'll make them go away! Please forgive her!

Jessica: And your point would be what Okami?

Okami: be nice! Or else they might flame! That would not be fun!

Jessica: And? Who cares!

Okami: shut up! Just give them the chapter already!

_**Ch:2**_

Bianca and Jessica walked into the dorm lounge. With them they were dragging a very confused Winry.

" now we just have to wait for every one else to show up. I can't wait to get those little brats that ruined my new shirt!" Bianca was practically yelling now.

"Or we could just send the gang to round them all up….. but then not all of them would make it here alive…. Guess that won't work Huh?" Jessica answered flopping down on one of the couches.

"Gang?" Winry questioned.

"Yeah, me and Jess had a gang in our old school. Nothing to impressive." Bianca waved the question off as if it were completely normal to have a gang.

"okay…" Winry said.

"hm? Did you think I was kidding over the announcements?" Jessica asked innocently.

Winry was about to answer when the doors to the dorm opened and all of the members walked in. They were all looking around as if expecting to be ambushed at any second.

"Alright!" Bianca screamed. "Lets get this competition underway!"

"Yeah!... wait" starts counting the people. "We're missing someone!"

"Where are those brats! They better not ditch us!" Winry yelled.

"Oh yeah, how are we going to pick the teams?" Sango asked.

"We are going to draw names out of a hat!" They both yelled

"speaking of which, the hat is ready girls!" Winry called holding up a big black hat.

"All right. Every one draws a name and that person is your pranking partner!" Bianca announced.

Sango carefully walked up to Winry and drew a name out of the hat. She read the name outloud, "Sesshomaru..."

When Sesshomaru heard his name called, he looked up to see Sango standing there awkwardly, not sure what to make of the situation. He was not happy about being paired up with a human...much less some female he didn't know. But he went along with it anyway. This sounded interesting, and he was always in control of situations.

"Okay! Since she drew the name that makes her the leader of her group! So who's next!" Jessica yelled over the crowd.

Bianca swore she saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch at the mention of Sango being in charge, and had to suppress a giggle.

Yusuke walked up to Winry knocking his chair back with the force causing a great crash as it knocked kuwabara through the wall... But no one noticed kuwabara at all...Any ways Yusuke strode up to Winry and drew a name from the hat as he said out loud cockily without even reading it before hand-

"Jakotsu"

Jakotsu jumped up with joy. "Yes! I got a the hot guy! Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun! ...is my hair okay Bankotsu?"

"Holly Crap you freak! Get the hell away from me!" Yusuke yelled as he picked up the table and threw it at Jakotsu. "Can I get a redraw Damn it!"

Bianca laughed evilly and said, "I guess you didn't know Jakotsu was gay!"

Jessica was on the floor at this point trying to breathe, and keep her dear half brother from finding out she had actually rigged it so he would end up with Jakotsu!

Jakotsu ran over to Yusuke and grabbed his arm and pulled him over to sit with him. "You can be my leader any day...now, lets start coming up with some pranks!" Jakotsu giggled girlishly and blushed.

Yusuke looked at him in horror trying to resist the urge to kill him... The toddler wouldn't like that... "You freak! I have a FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

Jakotsu was on the verge of crying as he said, "okay... I won't rape you then...and I was so hoping you would be fun... I just love young men... I wanted to cut you up." He sighed heavily and put his hands in his head, muttering something about fish.

Yusuke just continued staring at him in horror... I mean it isn't everyday your paired up with a gay rapist...for who knows how long...

"Next!" Bianca yelled, thinking they had wasted time watching the whole thing. She actually did feel bad for Yusuke, but hey, this is war!

Jessica just glared at her muttering about people always running her fun as she finally caught her breath and stood back up.

Inuyasha stomped up to Winry and pulled a name out. He read it outloud, not knowing who this person was..."kanna?"

The quiet girl walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him over to her sister, Kagura. She just sat there, waiting for Inuyasha to tell her what to do.

**-And so it went!-**

Jessica/Bianca

Sango/Sesshomaru

Ed/Al

Inuyasha/Kanna

Yusuke/Jakotsu

Kuwabara/kagura

Kurama/Kagome

Yukina/Koga

Bankotsu/Keiko

Touya/Botan

Jin/Hiei

Sizuru/Juri

Koto/Keri

**-Moving on a couple hours-**

Jessica snuck out of her room and headed to the boys bathroom to meet Bianca.

Bianca was just getting back from the local pet store and had an octopus and our favorite meat eating fish. She hurried back into the building to meet Jessica in the boys bathroom.

"Did ya get everything without to many questions?" Jessica asked as she locked the door behind them.

"Yeah. I had our old gang members get the octopus cuz the pet store wouldn't sell it to me...but the fish were no problem. So, how are we gonna do this?"

Jessica smirked evilly as she took one of the plastic bags the fish were in and walked into one of the stalls.

Bianca laughed and got a bucket, filled it with water, and placed the octopus inside. "Hey Jess, you got any string and some tape?"

Jessica steeped out of her latest victim's stall and threw some rope and tape in Bianca's way before moving on to the next stall and then the sinks...

Bianca tied the rope to the bucket, and placed it above the door, then took the tape and placed some octopus food above the bucket. _Hopefully that will draw the thing out more..._

"Beinks you ready to go?" Jessica asked after running out of fish...

"Yeah. Oh, and I think you'll like this. While I was out, I got some snails...i think we should hit the girls locker room since we don't have gym this semester."

An evil smirk spread across her face. "Cool... I already let loose a few rodents down their this afternoon and let's just say... Well the girls will be surprised that they can actually see into the boys locker room..."

"What did you do? You didn't blow anything up did you? Or break the wall down?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

"But I have the patience of a 5 year old! No fair Jesse!" Bianca whined.

"Trust me.. It'll be well worth it to see the look on those preps faces! I hooked up cameras and everything!"

"Do you have the boys bathroom wired too? I want to see them when they get their ass bit by some fish."

"Of course! This is me we're talking about! The evilest of them all!"

-Next Morning-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream broke out waking everyone up at 5 a.m... Man someone was going to pay...

**End of ch.2**

Jessica- Hi people! Sorry for the long wait! It was all okami's fault!

Okami:...shut up. It was not! Its not my fault I got hauled off to prison!

Jesssica- It's your fault you got caught you baka!

Okami- don't call me a baka you boob! And hey, when they caught me, they asked me some questions...thats why the fuzz has been all over us lately.

Jessica- So your the cause of that to... You dick...

Okami- anywho...i like fish. And you ppl should like fish too!

Jessica- :Glares at okami: Shooshs! Don't give anything away you baka:turns back to readers: anyway review! Because I refuse to update again until we get at least 3 reviews for this chapter! I worked hard:hold injured hand:puppy dog eyes: please...

Okami- yeah. Review! We only got 3 last time. So sad. We feel so unloved! crawls into a corner why are you readers so mean?

Jessica- :glares at readers through teary eyes: Be nice or i'll have to hunt ya down ya boobs!

Okami-yay! Go Jessica-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we own nothing but our Ocs and I think the plot...

Okami: its my bra!

Jessica: YAY!

Okami: ummm...don't be mean to us or else the potato ninja will get you... .

Jessica: I'm an assassin! And I think someone snuck some drugs into my food... --;

Okami: shhh! Thats a secret! ...should we give them the chapter now? Or make them suffer?

Jessica:is thinking carefully: hm... I like the sound of making them suffer... Hey wait a sec you snuck the drugs into my food didn't you!

Okami: umm...ENJOY THE CHAPTER! runs away

Jessica:takes out weapons and chains and a gaint machine gun: GET BACK HERE YOU BOOBISH ASS!

_**Chapter 3!**_

Jessica shot out of bed falling onto the floor. "What the hell is going on!"

Bianca lazily woke up and looked around dazed and confused. "Wha? How the hell should I know?...sounds like its coming from the locker rooms though..."

Jessica looked over at her in confusion for a second before realization hit her and she shot up from the floor and ran over to the huge flat screen tv that popped out of the wall when we pressed the button under their lamp. It was in section showing everything that was going on in the whole school but they were only focused on to two spots the boys bathroom and the girls/boys dressing room.

"Holy shit! Hahaha! Look at Sesshomaru! Oh my god thats funny!" Bianca was rolling around on her bed almost crying as she watched the screen.

An evil smirk spread across Jessica's face as she looked over to the other tv. "Look at the girls! Oh my god those preps are looking ready to kill themselves!"

**:in the boy bathroom:**

Sesshomaru stood sopping wet with a huge red octopus on his head. He was frightfully still as he glared ahead of him at nothing and twitched slightly as the thing on his head moved around. He grabbed the octopus and threw it in the nearest toilet and stormed out of the bathroom to his room. He was so mad, you could practically see the anger rolling off him in waves. _Who ever did this is going to pay dearly._

:a few minutes later:

Kuwabara came waltzing into the bathroom in his usual stupid way that he thought made him look SO cool...

He walked over to the toilet that the octopus had earlier been thrown into not noticing the very little that remained of it or the little fishies with teeth swimming around in it...

He unzipped his pants to take a leek...and well our favorite favorite little fishy of all saw his dick and decided it was dinner time! And well it jumped out and bit it clear off...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT FISH TOOK MY DICK! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! GIVE IT BACK! I DON'T GO THAT WAY!" And with that he fainted ...

**:back with the girls:**

Silence...

More silence...

"...pft...pft...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" Both girls broke out laughing.

"I don't know ha ha whether to haha be horrified ha hahahaha or what! Hahahahahahhahahhahahhahhahahhahha!" Jessica said in between bouts of laughter

"Oh my haha god! We are hahahaha, so evil!" Bianca held her stomach as she continued to roll around laughing.

"Haha YEAH! Hahaha! We should get our hair hahahaha changed to match!"

"Hehe, good idea! Haha I've always wanted haha black hair...or red..."

"Hahahah! I'd rather hahaha have black haha or blue"

**:in the girl's locker room:**

Meanwhile the preps were taking their shower in the girl locker room not noticing the huge hole in the wall... Or that it was fucking five in the morning!

And just like robots they all finished at the same time and grabbed their towl walking in a line infront of the hole that led to the boys locker room where they all halted looking over to see all the guys from athletics staring at them wide eyed...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" The girlish scream ripped through the air as they all started running around many dropping their towels in the process of getting away...And they forgot where the door was...

Then one by one they started tripping on snails and flashing the guys in many sexual positions...

"HOLY SHIT!" The guys all yelled as they continued to watch the show...

:with the girls again...:

"Ok. Shall we release the mutated black rats?" Jessica asked with the button already in hand a twisted smirk playing across her face.

"Deploy rats ma'am!" Bianca said with glee.

"Ai ai captain!"

:_**EVIL BEEP:**_

**:back in the locker room:**

And with that the rats surrounded the now all naked girly preps...

"Oh my fucking god! Those are like totally rats!" The leader prep said.

The follower preps all started screaming "oh my god! Your like right! Eww! They're are gonna eat us!" A bunch of girls broke out crying as the rats got closer.

Evil laughter erupted from the mutated rats as they snarled at the preps standing on their hind legs before giving chase!

"Ahhh!" The preps ran with tears in their eyes to the only place they could. They ran straight past the guys into their locker room.

The evil rats quickly went to phase 2 of their plan and started building back the wall trapping the preps with the now very horny guys...they even locked the door and built a brick wall over it!

**:back with the girls:**

"HOLLY CRAP! THAT WAS GOOD!" Jessica exclaimed before she burst into laughter!

Bianca seemed to be having trouble breathing as she flopped around on the bed and then fell off still laughing.

"Hey let's go to sleep since those dumbasses woke us up!" Jessica muttered as she climbed back in bed... After breaking her alarm clock so it wouldn't wake her up later...

Bianca crawled back into bed after getting off the floor, too tired and still trying to breathe to argue.

:with Yusuke and jakotsu on the roof:

"Let's get the girls!" Yusuke suddenly exclaimed with that perverted grin of his..

"Umm...why?" Jakotsu asked. "I wanted to go get some hot guy...like Sesshomaru..."Jakatsu pouted.

"But I'm the leader! So I know what's best!" Yusuke argued arrogantly.

Jakotsu thought about it for a moment. "Oh! I get it! You want to prank them since they are like the ring leades! Great idea!" Jakotsu smiled happily unaware that was far from the truth.

Yusuke just gave him a weird look. "Riiight... That's it!"

Jakotsu sat thinking for a while, then yelled, "I got it! We can dye their hair! A girls hair is their most prized possesion...we should dye it black, blue and red! Hahaha! I can do that. I used to work at a salon."

"Ok then! Let's go!" And with that Yusuke grabbed his arm and took off in the direction of the girl dorms.

**:at the girls dorm:**

Bianca and Jessica were sleeping soundly as Yusuke and Jakotsu snuck into their room.

Jakotsu walked over to Jessicas bed and took out the box of MidnightBlack and SapphireBlue hair dye. He took out the bottle of dye and began working it into her hair, careful not wake her. Once he was done with the black, he put some in some blue. He let the dye sit as he moved to Bianca and began to dye her hair as well.

Yusuke being his perverted self went over to Jessica's bed side 'to inspect Jakotsu's work' though his gaze was a bit lower than it should have been...

As he reached out to poke her boobs she turned over grabbing his arm in a death grip...

(Okami is having an orgasm...--...)

_'...she has nice boobs... Holly shit if she wakes I'm gonna loose my arm... Ack! I can't move my arm any more she's killing the circulation!'_

Bianca slowly woke up and looked to Jessica. "Hm? Jessica...there's some guy on your-oh, wait, i'm probably having one of those dreams again...hey, he's pretty cute...i should seduce him some time...I think I will..."

Jakotsu started freaking out as he watched Bianca get up and walk to Yusuke.

Bianca sauntered over and grabbed Yusuke's arm and hugged it against her seductively. Stilll half asleep, she tried dragging him back to her bed.

Jessica pulled down on yusuke's arm thinking that someone was trying to take her gun away...

Bianca frowned as Yusuke wouldn't follow her and began mumbling something about ungrateful bastards. She pulled harder.

Jessica snarled in her sleep as someone tried to yank her gaint machine gun away from her and started muttering about stupid preps and teachers always getting in the way as she yanked down harder again..

Bianca pouted at hearing Jessica snarl at her and threw Yusuke's arm at him and stormed back to her bed, but not before yelling, "you just missed the best time of your life!"

"Is someone there?" Jessica muttered still half asleep yanking Yusuke up into the position she usually had her gaint machine gun in... She pulled the 'trigger' ..but when nothing happened sjhe threw it out the window. "Stupid gun out of amo... That will teach it to be out of amo around me!" She muttered going back to sleep not noticing Jakotsu's horrified form at all...

Jakotsu watched the girls for a whlie, making sure they were really asleep, and then proceded to wash the dye out of their hair. Once he was finished, he ran out of the room to make sure Yusuke was still alive.

**:later:**

Jessica was the first one to wake up for once in her life... And walked into the bathroom that use to be a room but they had gotten rid of the ones who lived there and had gotten it redone as the coolest bathroom ever! Walking over to the mirror she picked up her brush and started brushing through her midnight black hair...wait a sec... "WHAT THE HELL!"

Bianca jumped out of bed at hearing Jessica yell. She ran over to the bathroom and began to ask what was wrong, but stopped as she noticed Jessica's hair. "Whoa. That wasn't like that when we woke up this morning...am I dreaming again?"

Turning around Jessica just gave her a weird stare... " No your not dreaming... And what do you mean again!"

"Um, never mind...but still, who the fuck messed with our hair!"

"Hm... Maybe it has something to do with your dream... Was it anyone we know?"

"Hey! As a matter of fact, it was! It was that pervy, arrogant Yusuke!...damnit...I tried to seduce him...holy shit! That wasn't a dream!"

"Ok we'll pretend we don't know about that last part...but whether we like this or not they tried to prank us so they'll have to pay!"

"Hmm..." Bianca studied her hair in the mirror. She now had midnight black hair, instead of her normal plain black and it now had a redish tint to it, and crimson in the front. It looked pretty good. It complimented her purple eyes. She brushed some crimson hair behind a pointed ear and said, "its not so bad...it makes my eyes look more purple. Its kinda cute."

"True..." Jessica herself now had midnight black hair with a bluish tint and her bangs were now a beautiful sparkling sapphire as well as the shorter layers of hair that framed her face...(oh yeah and if you want to know how she looks read my other story Death by Glare on my other account...)

A sudden ideal hit Jessica as she quickly walked over to a odd box with chains and locks all over it... She made quick work of the locks and pulled out a black lacy bra... "This should do nicely. Neh?"

"What are you thinking? We're not really going to use that, are we?...more importantly, who are we going to use it on?" Bianca smiled evily. That bra was one of her favorite items.

Jessica just smiled evilly and gave her a look that said it all.

**End of chapter 3!**

Jessica: yeah... I forgot to tell you what story has how I look sorry... I was high!

Okami: and I just forgot I had black hair to begin with...silly me... . too many stories...and rp's ...yeah..but now its more shiny! And red! So don't gimme none of your crap!

Jessica: I like shiny...and sparkly...and wait a sec you only have two stories and only one that i'm not part of you boob!

Okami: stories...rp...whats the difference? Hehe...anyway...don't call me a boob! You penis head!

Jessica:glares and takes out machine gun: You wanna start something when your just gonna lose!

Okami: no, i'm smarter then that. If I want to even think about starting something, i'm gonna hire me some macho help...

Jessice:...sure... Help in bed!

Okami: so? I happen to like some of those guys! Especially my "angel"

Anywho, i'm so mad! My ex wrote about me in this stupid journal, online, so now every one who has gaia can read about me and that personal shit! He has no right to write about me like that! I didn't do that! . he made me sound like the worst girlfriend ever, then acted all emo about it! He sure didn't give a shit when I dumped him.

Jessica: And all of it was a load of bullshit! I mean he wasn't even upset when she broke up with him! All he said was "ok" so he can't even talk to her face! I swear I should bitch slap him! But Beinks here is to nice to let me beat the shit out of him! He's such a jerk!

Okami: grr...just thinking about it I get all mad...anyway...um..please review? Cuz we love you? We only got 2 last time...so depressing!

Jessica: And if okami wasn't so damn nice we wouldn't have even updated because I don't update until we get three reviews so you better thank her! Or i'll hunt you down so otherwise

Don't reviewi hunt you down

Don't say thanks to okamii hunt you down!

Love ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but our OCs and plot damnit!_

Jessica: No BODY SAID THANK YOU DAMNIT!

Okami: (hehe. I get to shoot people)

Jessica:glares you stole my line:pouts then takes out machine gun and shoots random reader who didn't review: That's for not reviewing! We only got 2:starts killing off Kuwabara fans: bwahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhaahhaha! And that's for not saying thank you damn it!

Okami: aww…..oh well…although I do appreciate the one who called us "your highness". You are now loved by me and Jessica.

Jessica:halts her killing rampage for a moment and throws a gun at okami: would ya mind helping!

Okami: oh, sorry…shoots random person who was looking like they weren't going to review

Note: Right now were really high right now….:starts laughing evilly:evil spaz:

**Ch.4**

'**AFTER MATH CLASS'**

Jessica quickly picked up her stuff and walked over to Kagura.

Kagura looked over at Jessica.  "What do you want?"

Jessica sighed looking away innocently. " Me and Bianca were just wondering if you would want a way to get rid of Kuwabara but I guess you don't want to hear it…oh well it was worth a shot." And with that she slowly started walking away.

Bianca appeared behind Kagura. "Think about it. No moron to bother you. What do you have to lose?"

"….alright. Fine. JESSICA, GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE! I'm interested."

Jessica smirked evilly as she walked back. "So you agree?"

Kagura hesitated, knowing that Bianca and Jessica were a little messed up. "Yes…I agree…"

Jessica's evil smirk widened "Ok. But it will cost ya! We have this Bra. No I don't want to here your opinion.. Anyways! This bra leads into another dimension!"

Kagura just looked at Jessica like she was hyped up on too much medicine. "you're

kidding, right?"

"nope!" Bianca chirped happily.

"Why the fuck would we make it up anyway?" Jessica asked.

"don't ask questions about it, now will you pay for it or not?" Bianca asked.

"just how much are we talking here?" Kagura asked.

"oh, well about…oh say…$100,000 oh and of course when your partner disappears you'll have to forfeit…" Jessica said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to talk about. I mean hey people get sucked into bras to never return all the time!

Kagura looked very annoyed. "okay. I'll send you a check in a couple days. My parents are going to want to know why I need this much money….so give me a break here."

"fine. We'll hold you to that. Now if you would follow us before out teach naraku get suspicious…" Jessica said calmly while watching Naraku out of the corner of her eye as she turned to leave.

Bianca took off after Jessica and Kagura followed.

**In the gym hallway**

_Bang bang "let us like omg like out of like here!" Bang bang "like omg like do like what she says." Bam! "YEAH!"_

"hm… did anyone hear anything?" Jessica asked.

Bianca glanced down the hallway. "no…It must be those boys picking on the nerds again…"

"hm. Yeah…that must be it." Jessica mumbled not giving it another thought.

**In their room**

Bianca jumped onto her bed while Kagura stared at the room with wide eyes.

"oh snap…we forgot to put away the t.v.'s Jess…."

Jessica looks over at all the wide screen t.v.s…. "oh well" shrug "I guess we could always brainwash her…"

Kagura's eyes widened a little. "don't joke with me here. I'm paying you good money for this damned bra. Now tell me what I'm supposed to do with it."

Jessica looked at her weirdly. "fine…though we weren't joking but whatever…all you have to do is put on the damn bra and get Kuwabara close enough so that you can grab him and shove him down your bra….that's all! Oh and we will be wanting it back when your done! It's still in the experimental stages…"

"yeah…the last person we sold it to tried to steal it and ended up gone…we think he landed on mars or something…."

Kagura paled, wondering if it was really worth getting rid of Kuwabara. The answer: yes. "give it to me then. I'll have it returned by next week."

"ok…..Bianca where's the key!"

Bianca pulled the key out from her panties. "there you go."

"….well that's a stupid place to put it….." Jessica muttered under breath looking away and refusing to touch the damn thing.

"no ones going to find it…. okay…so they will find it. but not unless I want them in my pants…" Bianca said.

"Bianca….practically any one who looks somewhat good can get in your pants…and that's when you're not bored!" Jessica countered glaring at her.

"hey! I've been a good girl! I haven't cheated on Hiten in like….three weeks! So there!" Bianca yelled back.

"weird…..i could have sworn three weeks ago was the last time you came to my house…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"….well, that was when I was mad…and I was feeling lonely…so I kinda snuck out and had some fun…." Bianca looked down.

"…….ok then…….moving on! Bianca give her the key so we can move on!"

Bianca handed the key to kagura who took it reluctantly.

"are you sure I won't get AIDS or something from this?" Kagura asked.

"well as long as you don't fuck it you shouldn't…." Jessica stated looking at Bianca uncertainly.

"hey! That's not nice. That hasn't been-….well, I put it up whenever I had someone over, so its relatively clean." Bianca glared at Jessica. "plus, I, or no one I have slept with has had AIDS."

Jessica didn't seem to quite believe that knowing Bianca never checked the background of any of these guys but decided it be better if she didn't say anything so they could get kagura out and starting making plans for their next victim.

Kagura took the key and unlocked the box. She took out THE BRA and put it in her bag, then quickly left the room fearing the girls may eat her…or worse.

Once the door closed Jessica turned to Bianca. "you sure it wasn't just the spell against AIDS that kept you from getting it?"

"the spell helps….but just so you know, I do check background information…its just more fun to let other people think otherwise. Its fun acting like a whore…being a whore." Bianca smiled sweetly.

_**-OPERATION PUT PLAN SPRINKLE INTO ACTION-**_

"Whatever happened to winry?" Jessica asked all of a sudden.

"she was spying on Ed and Al trying to get information on them for our prank." Bianca answered blankly as she continued to read her book.

(Jessica: We forgot to team her up with someone….-glares at Bianca- You were suppose to Remind me Damnit! –Starts random things around killing everyone around except her goal, Bianca- random announcer person Now pack to the story! –BAM- SOMEONE HELP ME!)

Jessica glanced at Bianca suspiciously "what cha reading?"

"porn" Bianca stated. "….naw, just kidding. Its bloody and involves gun and shit. I can't read it at night cuz it gives me nightmares. Its cool though."

Jessica puts away blow torch "it is night…."

"….GODDAMNIT! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME THESE THINGS!" Bianca sat up and threw the book at her book shelf.

"I just did…"

_**Next morning**_

"GEODUCKS!" Jessica suddenly yelled out of nowhere sitting up quickly and falling out of bed. (look it up on google!)

Jessica turned to look at Bianca to tell her ideal-"WHAT THE HELL!" Jessica exclaimed grabbing a bat and started to attack Hiten. "GET OUT YOU DAMN SPY!"

"eh?" Bianca sat up out of bed to find Jessica wacking her lover. "what the hell? Couldn't you at least wait for me to be awake? And its okay, I invited him last nigh. So quit before you kill him or something…." She rolled over in bed and cuddled a stuffed penguin.

Jessica suddenly stopped dropping the unconscious hiten to the ground as she walked over to Bianca with an evil smirk dropping the bat and grabbing one of her feet and tickling her with out mercy.

"kyahh!" Bianca squirmed around and yelled between laughs, "GET OFF ME I'M NAKED UNDER THIS SHEET!"

Jessica smirked evilly. "I'm a girl to you know…it's nothing I haven't seen before….especially after all the times I've walked in on you….and your lover…."

Bianca rolled of the bed naked next to the still unconscious Hiten. "that's not fair!"

Jessica smiled evilly from her place on the bed. "Yes it is…..can I throw him out the window and into the principles wives room in only a thong?" Jessica asked pointing to Hiten.

"no you may not. You'll have to wait until either I'm not here, or he is out of the room so I don't see it. I have to be somewhat nice to my lovers…." Bianca shook hiten awake. "get dressed and out of here before Jess here stabs you with a spork."

Jessica glares at Bianca before picking up hiten and throwing him into the principles wives room. "AND STAY OUT!"

Bianca sighed and threw his clothes after him, laughing. "You're soo nice Jess."

"Well technically I didn't throw him into her room wearing a thong…." Jessica stated looking away innocently.

"ah well. It was amusing." Bianca smiled and got dressed. "now we need to put our plan into action."

_**In the principles room**_

"Oh…aren't you a hot one…let's have some fun before my husband gets back!" The old lady said tying Hiten to the bed.

"damnit old hag! Get off me!" Hiten used his demon powers to zap the old lady and get out of her room. He ran down the halls butt naked and red as an apple to his room.

_And so the story of how the principles wife .ends……_

_**Back with the evil people**_

"So is that all?" Jessica asked as she stepped back to examine their work.

"yeah. We're good." Bianca said as she picked up her bucket and walked towards the door. "lets get out of here fast. We still have to get Elmo."

"yeah…I love his fluffy tail!" Jessica exclaimed as she skipped happily after Bianca….making people wonder if she was high….

"too bad we're going to steal it." Bianca smiled and laughed. "I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun, Jess!"

"You know it…..I guess there will be no hiding the fact that the whole octopus on the head was us after this…."

"we seem to have a thing for sea creatures…" Bianca stated.

"Yeah….but it's more fun with them!..."Jessica stated already plotting for future victims…

_**Lunchtime**_

"Stupid line…why hell are there so many people…stupid over population of humans…in the way of my food…" Jessica grumbled thinking about certain preps that had gotten loose and were taking a long time to move….

"aw, chill out. We got here early so we could steal Sessho's fluff. Its not so bad." Bianca said as she glared at the preps in front of her and Jessica that were giggling at an orange for no apparent reason.

"can't we just use are powers to get the food and get out of here?" Jessica asked hopefully turning her puppy dog eyes on Bianca.

"we're not supposed to Jess…" Bianca took another glance at the drooling preps as a boy walked by . "but this is an emergency. So lets get the fuck out of here before they start a flood in here…."

"YAY!" Jessica exclaimed clapping, ignoring the odd looks she got as she took off full speed stealing all the food they needed and getting to the table before anyone should even blink and waited for Bianca as if nothing happended.

Bianca just walked past the preps trusting Jessica to have gotten her something to eat.

"Here you go!" Jessica stated throwing a Chicken burger at her from her place at the table.

Bianca caught the burger and sat down at the table to eat. "wait a second…this is fish. We hate fish." Bianca glared at her FISH burger disapprovingly.

Jessica glared at her own fish burger with pure hatred and disgust as she picked it up and threw to the other side of the cafeteria not noticing as it fell into some ones bag or that she had accidentally put a spell on it….

Bianca picked up a piece of fruit. "so, where is elmo?"

Jessica blinked in confusion for a second. "Oh right! Elmo um…let me see…" Jessica said as she closed her eyes and scowered the cafeteria with her mind. "He's outside."

"okay. Lets go steal some fluff then." Bianca smiled a happy smile that was most certainly evil.

"ok!...but we should hurry…those guys I told you I thought were involved with Koenma having been following s lately." Jessica stated glancing over her shoulder cautiously.

Bianca got up and her and Jessica walked outside and found Sesshomaru sitting under a tree with Bankotsu, Touya, Hiei and Hiten.

"oh shit…this is bad…2 of the spirit detective people are there…." Jessica muttered from behind Bianca.

Bianca and Jessica walked around the boys and to the other side of the tree. Bianca sat down and began to use her powers to let out a calming aroma that lowered the senses of the demons on the other side of the tree. "okay, they should be easier to sneak up on now" Bianca whispered.

Jessica nodded in understanding deciding it best not to talk as she turned away from her friend and starred into nothingness as her eyes became clouded over and an odd symbol on her forehead as her mind searched for Jaken once she had found it she made quick work of any shields he had risen to protect his mind and quickly directed him to Sesshomaru with the orders to steal the hair off his tail.

Her eyes cleared up and she turned back to Bianca giving an affirmative nod.

"I'm not sure how well my aroma is going over. I can still sense that they are aware of things. I'm going to go distract them a little more…don't want Jaken to get caught too early." Bianca said.

"please don't strip…at least keep your panties on…." Jessica muttered.

"….I'll pretend you didn't say that…" Bianca glared at Jessica and walked around the tree to go… "distract" the boys.

Bianca jumped around the tree to say hello only to fall flat on her face in Hiei's lap. "OW DAMNIT!"

Jessica peaked around the tree only to see Bianca's face in Hiei's lap "just because I said don't strip doesn't mean give them a blow job!" Jessica yelled coming around the corner.

Bianca looked up at Hiei. "hehe…um….Nice package you got there."

Jessica started to back away slowly as Hiei got up his hand on his sword and he was glaring murderously at them.

"what did I do!" Jessica yelled hiding behind Bianca.

"don't hide behind me! He's gonna kill me!" Bianca screamed at Jessica. "Hiten, please do something! I tripped!" Bianca turned teary eyes onto Hiten.

"hn. Baka ningens" Hiei muttered as he took his hand off his swords going back to leaning against the tree with closed eyes deciding they weren't worth the trouble of killing them.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'M NOT STUPID!" Jessica yelled stepping around Bianca and getting into Hiei's face completely forgetting that they were trying to keep him from killing them…

"AND WE ARE NOT HUMAN EITHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bianca yelled moving to stand next to Jessica, her eyes turning red.

Hiten just watched the two girls, wondering if it was even safe to get next to them. He settled for sitting next to Sesshomaru and watching the show.

Suddenly they found a sword at both of their throats. "shut up baka….ningens" Hiei whispered in a deadly voice next to Jessica's ear but they both heard it and it only made them angrier…it even made Jessica forget that she was just about to yell at Bianca for being an idiot and giving their cover away!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU BITCH!" Jessica yelled holding up one of those metal folding chairs up over her head glaring evilly at Hiei.

(meanwhile Jaken was stealing fluff from Sesshomaru's tail.)

Bianca held out her hand and the tree grew a bow and leaves fell from the tree, forming arrows. She notched one and had it pointed at Hiei's chest. "back off now fucktard." Her eyes were glowing crimson red now. Boy was she pissed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got up. He walked between Hiei and the two mad girls, effectively stopping their little fight. "you all look like fools now quit before I kill you." He glared at the girls as he said that last bit.

Jessica eyes turned to look at elmo's tail only to see that the tip was balled "Hahahahhahahhahhahaha. You hahaha look hah more haha like a fool hahaha than we haha do!" and with that Jessica fell over laughing.

Bianca looked down at Jessica and then to where she had been looking. Her eyes turned back to her normal color of purple as she burst out laughing.

Everyone turned their attention to Sesshomaru and saw the poor state his tail was in and Hiten burst out laughing as the other two smirked evilly.

"Damn Sesshomaru, what happened to your tail?" Hiten asked between laughs.

Sesshomaru moved his tail so he could see it. "…." His eye twitched with anger and he grabbed Jessica by the throat and held her up. "what did you two lowly bitches do to me?"

Jessica's eyes twitched as they flashed to a sapphire blue. "One I'm not the one who is a lowly bitch elmo, it's you! Two I didn't do shit. Three put me down, and four WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME YOU BITCH! JAKEN'S THE ONE WHO DID IT!"

Bianca smiled evily watching Jessicas little…bitch attack. "she's telling the truth. You can probably smell the little fart on the ground over there still."

Jessica continued to glare evilly at 'elmo' "yeah, so stop being an idiot and put me down before I kick you where the sun don't shine and then remove it!"

"like you could ever pose a threat to me. You still can't even fully control your demonic powers." Sesshomaru roughly let Jessica go.

Hiten smelled the ground where sesshomaru had been sitting and ended up throwing up. "she's right. You can smell that little shit. And it ain't pretty."

Blink blink. "I'm a demon….What kind!" Jessica ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him.

Bianca could only stand there she was so surprised.

Sesshomaru glared at Jessica. "you are touching me. Get off before I remove you."

Jessica glared up at him as she held on tighter. "not till you tell me what kind of demon I am!"

"you are being difficult. But if you insist on this…" He bent down and sniffed Jessica. His eyes widened a little. "you smell like the dragons….and like cheetah…."

Jessica eyes widened in Happiness as she jumped up and threw her hands around his neck knocking him over. "Really! Tell me more about them! Please?" Jessica said in her best innocent and sweet voice with teary puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman attached to his neck. "if you will never touch me again, I will tell you anything you want."

Jessica looked slightly disappointed but that quickly change back to her normal mischievous look. "so if I suddenly get another question and come up to it you have to answer?"

"…to answer your first question, the dragons are a race that have long been believed to have been extinct they use to live in another realm completely away from any other so that they didn't have to deal with humans or demons alike for they hated both with a passion, it was forbidden to mate with either and if one did the child would automatically be killed and the mother and father would be exiled. Other then that, no one has much information on them. You are probably the last person with dragon blood. As for the cheetahs, they are known for their speed and their psychic abilities. There aren't a lot of them left. They are a pretty rare race. That is all I know. Both of your blood lines are very rare and secretive." Sesshomaru tore Jessica off him and walked off, his now bald tail swinging behind him.

Jessica layed there on the grass for awhile before jumping and yelling. "YAY I HAVE DRAGON BLOOD!...i wonder if I can fly….."

Bianca was busy making out with Hiten and didn't hear Jessica's little celebration.

Blink blink… "Bianca….get your ass back here before you get yourself pregnant!" Jessica said in a dangerously quiet voice ready to drag her off if she didn't hurry.

Bianca looked at Jessica. "I don't wanna…" she went back to Hiten.

Jessica picked up her bat and walked over to her and hit her over the head knocking her head and quickly grabbed by the back of the shirt and started dragging her off waving bye to Hiten. "maybe you can have some fun later….when I'm NOT around!"

Hiten sighed. "damn I hate that bitch." He watched Jessica drag Bianca off.

Jessica stopped long enough to throw a brick she found at his head before continuing on humming a little tune that if Bianca was awake would kill her for getting it stuck in her head again…

_**With Ed and Al that night**_

Ed slipped into bed only to notice that it was wet…sticky..and warm… "What the hell!"

"Brother! There's something not normal in my bed!" Al screamed. He threw the covers back and paled at what he saw.

What looked to be dicks were all over his bed. One of them suddenly started to squirt warm liquid out and it hit Al in the face. "BROTHER!"

"Those crazy BITCHES! THEY CUT OFF SOMEONES DICK AND PUT SOME WEIRD SPELL ON IT!"

Al jumped out of bed crying. "do you think they really did that brother?"

"I don't know Al….But I do know where not sleeping in there!" Ed stated as he went to the door only to be squirted in the face….

"ACK! I'm BLIND! AL GET SOME WATER! I'M BLIND! I'LL GET THOSE CRAZY BITCHES FOR THIS!"

**CRASH!**

**BANG**

**BOOM**

'**SCREAMS'**

**AND MORE CRASHING**

_**WITH THE EVIL THAT SHALL NOT BE NAMED**_

"Did you hear anything?" Jessica asked as she sat up in bed.

"no…" Bianca said quickly.

"uh huh….what are you doing…what do you have under the covers?" Jessica demanded.

"nothing! Just go back to bed! Your imagining things!" Bianca frantically tried to get Jessica to forget about it.

"uh huh…" Jessica got up and turned on the lights never taking her eyes off the form of the guy lying next to Bianca.

"…..HITEN YOU MOTHER FUCKER I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT YOU BITCH! NOW I HAVE TO SELL YOU AS JAKEN"S MAN SLAVE!"

Hiten hid behind Bianca.

"Jessica, I waited for you to be asleep! Come on! I really like hiten! Besides, we can't be in his room because his room mate is Hiei! Come on Jess! I do all the dirty work for you!" Bianca sat pouting with Hiten behind her.

Jessica seemed to pause for a second thinking it over. "But I'm not being paid…."

"I'm her boyfriend! I don't have to pay!" Hiten yelled.

"SHUT UP! YOU MAN WHORE YOU'RE NOT IN THIS!"

"yes he is!" Bianca cuddled with Hiten possessively. "don't be mean Jessy."

Jessica looked at the door for a second. "I'll be right back….what's your dorm number again Hiten?"

Hiten looked at Jessica not sure he could trust her… "its 103, why?"

"you shouldn't have told her anything…" Bianca said. "she's up to something."

"aren't I always?" Jessica asked with an evil smirk as she walked out and headed for the boys dorm.

"well, at least I'm dressed this time." Hiten said.

"yeah…because she woke up before we could do anything." Bianca laughed.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Jessica stormed in dragging a chained up Hiei behind her.

"you two can have Hiten's room now…."

"aw, thanks Jessica! I love you!" Bianca hugged Jessica and dragged Hiten off to his room smiling happily.

Jessica was still twitching from being hugged but decided to unchain Hiei and lock them out so they wouldn't decide that having sex in their room was better….

_**With kagura and Kuwabara**_

Kagura was sitting on her bed by the phone…_okay, I can do this…that disgusting pig is only going to be next to me for a little bit…I can do this!_

Kagura picked up the phone and called Kuwabara over to her dorm.

Kuwabara came running in with roses and a heart shaped chocolate. "Kagura my love! I knew you'd see we were meant for each other! Let's get married!"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "anything you want, your not going to be here long…" Kagura walked over to Kuwabara and took off her robe. She was wearing THE BRA.

Kuwabara was drooling like an idiot a huge lake had already formed from the little perverts drool…

Kagura was gaging on the inside but remained calm on the outside. "do you want me kuwabaka?"

"huh.. YES!" Kuwabara yelled as he rushed to her burying his head inbetween her chest. "I mean if I'm not rushing you my love."

Kagura then shoved his head down one of the cups of THE BRA and he was sucked in and disappeared. "well, that was cool…" Kagura said.

_**The next morning**_

Bianca was walking back to her dorm in one of Hitens large shirts. Her hair was all messed up. Sex hair. She yawned and then yelped when she saw a passed out Jaken in front of her room with a box. "Jessica! Open up!" she yelled.

"huh….wha?" Jessica mumbled sleepily as she opened the door standing in her black slightly see through short night gown.

Bianca momentarily forgot about the disgusting Jaken. "what did you two do last night?" she had one of those perverted smiles on her face.

"pervert… we fought…" she mumbled sleepily as she walked back inside.

"fought eh? About who got to be on top?" Bianca was laughing. She picked up the box that was next to Jaken. "what are we going to do with him Jess?" she asked.

Jessica glanced at Bianca before continuing to the kitchen. "Not in the way your thinking…we were fighting over who got what bed since neither one of us wanted your bed….it still smells of sex….."

"….I like my bed…" Bianca mumbled to herself….She glanced down at Jaken and decided it was high time he got a bath. She went into the room , putting the box on her bed and then got a pair of gloves and tongs. She picked up the smelly Jaken and walked into Miroku's dorm. She could hear the shower running.

She walked into the bathroom. "oh Miroku, I have something for you." Bianca said in a seductive voice.

"well hello there lady, what could you possibly have for me?" Miroku asked in a eager voice.

"oh, just a little something I think you will enjoy. Now close your eyes." Bianca was laughing to herself. She threw Jaken into the shower and ran as fast as she could out of the dorm and back to Jessica and Hiei.

"Hey Beinks! So you got rid of Jaken?" Jessica asked from her place at the table as she glanced at the still sleeping Hiei.

"him and Miroku are enjoying a nice shower together…" Bianca laughed after she said that.

"nice! And Sesshomaru still has no ideal that we're to blame for his tail and the octopus!" Jessica said happily going back to her ice cream.

"lovely. Ice cream for breakfast…." Bianca got a spoon and stole some of Jessica's ice cream and then ran to the couch and stared at Hiei sleeping._ I want to poke his nose…_

"BIANCA! You bitch! You stole my ice cream!" Jessica yelled as she tackled Bianca.

Bianca yelped as Jessica tackled her. "owwie!" then Bianca got an evil thought. "oh, Jessica! We mustn't! Hiei is right there! What would we do if he woke up!" Bianca yelled as loud as she could.

"YOU PERVERT!" Jessica yelled hitting her over the head with her textbook for Geography that she never planned on using not noticing that Hiei was awake….

"ow!" Bianca yelled through her laughing.

"….baka….."Jessica Mumbled as she got up and went back to her ice cream…

"oh yeah, Hiei, me and Hiten had sex in your bed." Bianca watched Hiei's reaction.

Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance as his jagan eye glowed under his bandana thingy as Bianca was lifted up and thrown into a wall. "Don't joke with me onna." Was all Hiei said not even giving her a passing glance as Hiei went to the freezer and took out a huge tub of ice cream….

Bianca did a flip in mid air and managed not to crash into the wall. "your not fun…"

"so what should we do with the fluff?" Bianca asked as she opened the box and laughed.

"Oh I know! Let's make a demon the will represent Sesshomaru's inner self!"

Meanwhile Hiei was starring at them in shock at the fact that they were actually able to plot out a plan like that and not get caught….

"oh good idea! Then we would have like a little pet killing machine!" Bianca was twitching evilly at the idea.

"But of course! I love killing machines…that work for me…." Jessica said her eyes glazed over as she plotted the demise of this world….well for after they got bored with ruling it….

"alright then…I'll set up the magic circle…want to help us Hiei?" Bianca asked.

"Hn." Hiei answered.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes….do you even know what your doing Bianca?" Jessica asked cautiously, remembering what happened the last time….they ended up with a pink mouse that was in love them and was all lovey dovey and touchy feely…_I really hated that thing….i'm so glad it got ran over!_

"yes! I've studied since last time!" Bianca pouted. "you don't trust me…meanie…" She began to draw the circle on the table with a piece of chalk.

"our you sure it won't become your inner self? One Bianca is enough!" Jessica continued to look at her with untrusting eyes as she hid behind Hiei in case anything should explode or lunge itself at her….

"I'm positive! I even tested it on Kuwabara! I got a rock!" Bianca glared at Jessica. "it will work."

Jessica and Hiei looked disturbed at this little tid bit of information knowing that she'd have to actually get close to the thing to get the hair sample…..

Bianca glared at them both. "some friends you are…" she finished drawing the circle and put some of sesshomaru's tail fluff in.

Bianca began to mumble the spell, activating the magic, not noticing one of her hairs falling into the circle.

There was a huge flash of light as the spell was complete. When Bianca could see again, on the table was a black bunny. "what…the fuck?" was all Bianca could say.

"I got a bad feeling about this…there is no way that that is Sesshomaru's inner self!" Jessica exclaimed deciding it was best to remain hidden behind Hiei for now…

"well…you have to admit he's kinda cute…" Bianca picked up the bunny… "I think I'm going to name him….sprinkles." Bianca walked to her bed and put the bunny down. "now we need to find out what went wrong…"

**RIP! TEAR! SLICE!**

Bianca turned around to see the bunny shreading her favorite pair of panties. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled and pulled her ruined panties away from the rabbit. "…wha?" Bianca was in shock.

"….ok then…remind me to keep my panties in a vault……What the hell did you do BIANCA!" Jessica yelled as she started shaking her to get her out of her state of shock.

When Bianca could talk again, the first thing she said was, "I don't know! Maybe this is just the inner part of Sesshomaru that no one sees?"

Jessica gave her a blank stare as she said "Like hell it is! It's closer to you! Now we have to go steal some more of Sesshomaru's fluffy tail…AND I PROMISED NOT TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN! LIFE ISN"T FAIR!" Jessica yelled the last part as she started to 'cry'….meaning she started destroying everything…

"calm down! He never said I couldn't touch him… you'll just have to be the distraction….now quit destroying things." Bianca said.

"I'm not playing the whore…."Jessica stated stopping everything she was doing.

"I didn't say you had to. Just distract him somehow…" Bianca replied.

Just as Bianca said that, Sprinkles ran over to Jessica and ripped off her panties and shredded them.

"……" Jessica was in shock…but it didn't last long…

"THAT'S IT! THAT DMN THING IS GOING DOWN!" Jessica yelled as she picked up her bat and chased the damn thing out the door and down the stares running right past Sesshomaru...

End of chapter 4...we got kicked off...


	5. Chapter 5

_disclaimer: we don't own anything sadly..._

Jessica:...YOU FUCKING IDIOTS YOU DIDN"T REVIEW!

okami: shoots random reader YOUR SO MEAN! we worked so hard on that chapter, and you don't even fucking review! we shouldn't update, but we will because we know you will never make this mistake again. glares at them

Jessica: SO YOU BETTER FUCKING REVIEW THIS TIME!...then you can go fuck someone afterwards...or during the time you are reviewing...

okami: so you better apologize in your reviews and beg for forgivness!!

_**

* * *

CH.5**_

Bianca ran down the stairs after Jessica. "Jessica! get back here! we need to plan how we're going to get more sesshomaru fluff!!" Once Bianca was all the way down the stairs, she froze as she came face to face with none other then...SESSHOMARU!!!

Jessica still completely ablivious to the fact that Sesshomaru was right there was desperately trying to kill the damn rabbit with her baseball bat and was wishing she brought her malet instead. "Shut the fuck up Bianca! Can't you see i'm trying to kill the inner mixture of y ou and Sesshomaru! You two better never have kids!"

Bianca was ignoring Jessica as she stared at Sesshomaru who was glaring at her hard enough to melt ice. "um...hey there...did I say steal your fluff? I meant...feel it...it just looks so soft and silky...ah, um...bye bye!" Bianca tried desperately to run back up the stairs, but Sesshomaru grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder to run off after Jessica.

Jessica relizing something was wrong turned around just in time to see her friend crash and Sesshomaru heading towards her.."...Oh FUCKING HELL NO!" Was all she said as she threw her bat at Sesshomaru and made a run for it screaming at the top of her lungs completely abandoning Bianca. "HIEI FUCKING HELP US YOU JACKASS! YOUR PART OF THIS TO NOW AND IF WE GO DOWN SO DO YOU!"

Just as Jessica was done screaming, Sesshomaru Picked her up and threw her over his other shoulder, ignoring all her protests. he even ignored bianca who was licking his ear. He walked up to his dorm and shoved the girls into a bag, and then into a box. "stupid bitches."

"not a fucking dog you whore!" Jessica's muffled voice cut in. " and if your so powerful couldn't y ou have at least gotten us a fucking cage? this box is just so tack and uncreative! do something weird with squirrels or something! this is just boring you uncreative boob!"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at Jessicas choice of words, then kicked the box over on its side.

"kyah!!" bianca screamed as the box rolled over. "my boob hurts!!"

"Damnit! you fucking idiot now i'm gonna have to listen to her wine about her boobs for a fucking our you just wait till i get my lawyers and then haave an assassin come after you and then you can go to jail after getting fucked by a hobo and take your sex up the ass for the rest of your life! and i'll be laughing the whole time!"

Sesshomaru just picked up the box and put it in the back of his car and then drove to the nearest whore house he could find. which happened to be The Purple Penguin.

"Hey were flying!" Jesscia exclaimed loudly from the back of the car.

Sesshomaru rolled his golden eyes at the girls antics and dropped the box off with the manager, explaining that Bianca and Jessica were girls that he raised to be whores and he was giving them as a gift to the manager if he would never let them go.

"whats going on? where do you think we are Jessy? I think I hear them talking about whores..." Bianca asked.

" I don't know a whore house, a gentlemen club, a strip joint, HOOTERS?" Was Jessica's answer as she went to kicking her side of the box open so she could bite Sesshomaru.

"Jessica, you dope. even if you get the box open, we're still in this damned bag." Bianca stated matter of factly.

"That's what i was forgetting! I have a dagger!" Jessica muttered as as look of complete shock crossed her face that she had forgot abou t it completely.

Bianca was just about to reply to that when the top of the box was opened and some old man opened the bag. "well looky here! we got ourselves some mighty fine young whores here!"

"Oh hell no bitch i know you did not just fucking call me a whore! a thieve yes a assassin yes but a whore is one thing i most deffinitely am not you fucking ugly idiot! how old are you any way? you look at least 100,000,000 Do you know a dinosaur personally? is that why you don't like musems? Well i'm leaving now and if you touch me i'll fuccking rip your hands off! now which way did the mother fucker that gave us to you go?" Jessica finished in an innocent and sweet voice.

Bianca smirked at the old mans shocked face. but her smirk faded at the stupid old man smiled himself.

"oh, I won't be touching you, but the costomers will." He pointed to a sea of old and perverted men.

"oh. my. fucking. god!!" Bianca yelled at the men swarmed her and Jessica.

""Let the slaughter begin! hey Bianca catch!" Jessica yelled as she threw a dagger at her.

Bianca caught the dagger and plunged it into the nearest guys chest. "take that you bitchbag!" She looked around for the door and sadly, it was at the other end of the building."Jessica! its this way! come on!" Bianca yelled at Jessica as she jumped over the old and perverted men, stepping on their faces, and other more sensitive body parts.

"Got it!" Jessica yelled doing a backflip landing on the managers face and using it as a back board springing herself forward and past Bianca as she continued to use idiotic men as back board and springs to get to the door faster so she wouldn't have to touch and hopefully kill Elmo soon!

Bianca threw her dagger at some bald fat man that was blocking the doorway and got him in the leg and he effectly went down. She jumped over him and ran up to Jessica at the door. "lets get out of here...now."

"Works for me!...uh which way?" Jessica asked after opening the door glancing around the parking lot..."Let's steal one of their cars!"

"okeyday. Lets just get outta here." Bianca jumped into the nearest car and found a map as Jessica got into the drivers seat.

Jessica smirked evilly as her hand gribbed the wheel..." you know what i don't like this car...i think i'm gonna have some fun destroying it.." and with that she backed up right into the building killing millions of the old guys only stopping when she hit the manger on the other side of the building before speeding up again and hitting even more 'Horny idiots' as she so nicely put it blasting onto the road not caring that she was in the wrong lane!

Bianca screamed at Jessicas crazy driving techniques, but they somehow managed to find their way back to the school between Bianca trying to yell directions at Jessica and Jessica running over the elderly.

Bianca jumped out of the car before Jessica had even stopped and kissed the ground. "Jessica you crazy bitch! who the hell taught you how to drive?!"

"Jesus?"

Bianca was about to continue yelling at Jessica when sprinkles came up to her and then spazzed out and shredded her last pair of panties. "this is not my day..."

Jessica fell over laughing giving sprinkles a high five before relizing she was in a very short skirt and she wasn't wearing any panties and that there were a group of guys surrounding them..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica peirced the air letting everyone know they were back...

"...pft...muahahahahaha!!" Bianca laughed her head off at Jessica before realising she was in a short skirt herself. "...oh well." Bianca got up and slinked off as if it was completely normal not to wear panties and have boys stare at your ass.

Jessica decided to take a different approach and just destroy the witnesses...

Bianca didn't even glance back as she heard the boys screaming and then an explosion. it was all in a days work.

(PMSBAD.:OKAMI)

(PMS+SUGAR ONE FUCKED UP STORY CHARACTER-JESSICA)

_**back in the girls room**_

"so, how many semi-innocent boys did you slaughter this time? judging by all the screams, I'd say at least...13?" Bianca asked Jessica as she walked in the room.

"...um...I kinda blew up the boys dorm...so i'm not sure.." Jessica mumbled as she went to hide before Bianca realized what happen to Hiten.

"...my Hiten! you better not have blown him up! wah!!" Bianca ran crying to the blown up boys dorm and began looking for Hitens body.

"...I wonder if his body is even in one piece...oh well! I got my own dorm now! YAY!" Jessica skipped around happily putting the room on lock down so Bianca couldn't bring Hiten back in! "I may get some sleep yet! WOOT!"

Bianca walked back into the room dragging a bloody Hiten behind her. "Jessica, you are so lucky he's alive." Bianca threw hiten in the bathroom. "I'll keep him there until I'm done making lunch."

Jessica Just stood there in complete horror "...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before she got a better idea..."SOMEONE HELP HITEN"S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

Bianca shot Jessica a dirty glance. "quit being mean." Bianca walked into the bathroom with a rag and began working on cleaning up her nearly dead lover. " Please Jessy! please just be nice for a while!"

Jessica just gave her a look that clearly asked if she had lost her mind. "Your an idiot...I think i'll move in with Hiei or Sesshomaru or something...then i'll get to sleep!" Goes over to closet and starts packing completely forgetting about the rule that girls and boys weren't aloud to share dorms.

"okay, you have fun then...DON'T GO! i LOVE YOU JESSY!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! I NEED YOU BECAUSE WHO ELSE IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM RUNNING INTO DOORS!?" Bianca forgot about Hiten and ran over to Jessica.

"Oh shit...RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica Yelled as she grabbed her candy and soda and ran out the door...before running back grabbing her icecream and taking off again. "It's MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!"

Bianca stood in the middle of the room speachless. "what the hell just happened?...uh..." Bianca went back to taking care of Hiten when she heard him groan and fall over into the bathtub and began to drown.

(Bianca is at a total lost now that Jessica is gone)

_**-somewhere else?...-**_

"AH!"

Bam

"Please like stop like we're like tired like give us a break!" -leader prep

"Like yeah!" -followers

Horny boys start stalking toward them as the mutant rats do their nails outside the door waiting for the next orders from Jessica and Bianca...or to be taken home...

**_-with Bianca and Hiten in the bathroom-_**

Bianca looked up at Hiten with her green eyes. The man had his arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to do what she had asked, but he was somewhat skeptic. She wanted him to take off his shirt…to look at his wounds. A part of him believed she just wished to see him shirtless.

In the end he decided to comply with her desire. He pushed his armor and shirt over his head and pulled his arms out from the sleeves.

"See? It's not too hard," Bianca said with a small smirk.

The girl picked up the washcloth and rubbed it against the scrapes that had blood leaking from them. Hiten did not flinch, he was too distracted by the girl's eyes. Bianca noticed this and her smirk grew. She really could take this to the next level with the thunder yokai, she thought.

"Hiten," she stared. The demon focused on what the girl was saying while still staring into her eyes. "We should have sex." He blinked. "You're already halfway naked I mean…"

He gave a small nod. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure!" In any other case she would have said 'It's no big deal', but Hiten truly meant something to her.

Bianca then decided it would only be fair if her shirt was absent as well. She took it off, causing a small shade of blush to go onto Hiten's face. He could already tell that she had a nice body. His hands busied themselves with ridding the girl of her lower garments as Bianca unclasped her bra.

Hiten licked the nape of her neck, trailing downwards to her breasts while his hands busied themselves with other things. One hand he used to strip himself of the remainder of his own clothes, and the other he used to pleasure the girl. A pair of fingers entered her and rubbed her clitoris.

Bianca shuddered at the touch. Sure she was not a virgin, but Hiten had a way with his hands. His tongue flicked out against her right nipple. He then used his other hand, having finished with stripping, to tease her other.

The girl pressed against his fingers as Hiten added a third. The thunder demon smirked against her flesh. This seemed to be a good idea to take his mind off the minor injuries he had received.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Hiten rightfully won. He moved to where Bianca was on the ground below him. She let out tiny mewls and occasional moans from the pleasure his touches were bringing her.

Soon his face was between her legs, his tongue probing her entrance. Bianca blushed when it started to move in and out of her. The speed of the organ was something she had not expected, something she had never experience before. And she loved it more than anything else.

"Hiten," she moaned out. Her voice was growing raspy when panting became necessary for her to get enough air.

The girl's eyes flashed between their natural green and exotic violet colors. When she grew closer to her orgasm they remained the shade of purple. Her fingers had tangled themselves in the man's hair and she moved with the tongue.

Bianca shuddered and moaned the man's name when she experienced her orgasm. Hiten drank up all her juices greedily before moving to her lips once more. Blush clouded her face at the taste of herself. It seemed erotic coming from Hiten.

Deciding it would be only right to return the favor, Bianca moved them to where Hiten was sitting against the wall. Her head moved down to his erection and she flicked out her tongue in a teasing manner. It hit the tip for only a moment, leaving the cold air to touch it after. Hiten clenched his teeth together and suppressed a shudder.

Bianca then lowered her mouth onto the organ, teasing it with her tongue once more. She ran her fingers gently against the man's gonads. Whatever she could not take into her mouth, which was not much by the way, she touched with her hands.

Hiten moaned, massaging the girl's shoulders and neck as a way to urge her on. His hips bucked up which made it to where Bianca deep-throated him. The thunder yokai enjoyed the feeling of vibrations that the girl's humming was creating. He groaned out his release.

The girl smiled as she swallowed the flood in her mouth. She wiped her chin before moving to claim his lips once more. The couple returned to their position on the floor where Hiten was on top.

Neither one of them could neglect the oncoming arousal beginning to form once more. The close contact of their skin and their tongues, the sweat coming off their bodies, called for them to do more to one another. It was almost hard to move with the sticky sweat, but it also created more friction between them. Both loved the friction.

Hiten's right hand moved to spread her legs more, allowing himself better access. He then led his dick into her tightness. They both moaned into each other's mouth as more friction was experienced. Hiten adjusted his position to allow for a better speed and movement.

They moved against one another with every thrust. Their breaths eventually fell synchronized which only bettered the experience. It would have been a horrible first time if neither one of them could get the high of truly feeling as one with the other.

Hiten buried his face into the crook of the girl's neck to suck on the exposed flesh. He nibbled until a mark was left. The demon the moved to a new spot on the girl, her earlobe, and began to suck there.

Bianca giggled at the feeling, returning to gesture. She assaulted his neck with her teeth and tongue, determined to make him have a hickey as well.

Their speed increased and their movements grew more frantic as the two grew closer to their second climax. Again did their lips meet in an intense passion neither of them could seem to fulfill. Their tongues danced against every crevice and against each other.

Hiten's hands groped her breasts, squeezing them gently. His thumbs rolled her nipples until they puckered under his touch.

Soon their hands met just as their tongues did, fingers entangling themselves. Hiten returned to her neck, continuing to thrust in and out of the girl. Both nearly yelled or screamed out the other's name when their release came. Their lips clashed together one last time, and Hiten reluctantly pulled out of Bianca. There was a ghost of a smile on either pair of lips. (thank you to L.E. Death who wrote this wonderful lemon for us! )

_**-Back with Jessica-**_

Jessica sweatdropped from her place outside her dorm room as the sound of moans and screams filled the air.

_I really don't want to see what there doing but i really want to go to sleep...but where else can i go all the other dorms are full except for Hiei's..._suddenly something clicked in her brain.

icecream+Hiei+dormSleep!

**_-five minutes and many dead horny idiots jessica finally arrived at the door to Hiei's dorm-_**

**_Bang Bang Bang_**

"Damn it! Hiei! open this door! Your damn roommate is fucking my room mate again and so i can't get any fucking sleep and if you don't open this door i'll have to go to Elmo and tell him how you were involved in the creation of sprinkles! So that he might let me sleep in his dorm!...Damnit Hiei! are you even there?!" Jessica paused in her rant as she remembered that she could just pick the lock...instead of waking the whole dorm,...

And so while everyone was watching she...kicked down the door...(you gave no review no picking lock!)

"Hiya Hiei! Ya don't mind me crashing here for the night right? Great! I need to barrow a shirt to sleep in i didn't have time to grab a spare shirt.." Jessica said in a rush and she put the door back up leaving everyone out paralyzed in shock...

"Baka onna get out." Hiei stated from the other side of the room not even looking at her.

"...Why didn't you answer the door?" Jessica asked innocently...

_silence_

"Hiei..."

_more silence_

"you were trying to get rid of me you ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

and so Jessica went on another rampage...again...

_**-the next morning-**_

Bianca grogily rolled over on her bed and looked up at the man sleeping next to her. She smiled at Hiten and promised herself she would change. thats right, Bianca would no longer act like a whore, and would remain faithful to her Hiten. Bianca cuddled into his chest and smiled even wider when his arms tightened around her. _he smells nice._

**_BAM CRASH!_**

"I'm back!" Jessica yelled after kicking the door down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NAKED PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica Yelled as she packed up her suitcase again and made a run for Hiei's dorm again. "I'll never be able to set foot in my own dorm again!" Jessica cried!

Bianca laughed at Jessicas reaction to finding her and Hiten naked in bed together. "well, I guess you better go back to your dorm...Jessica will come back soon and if she sees you here still, she might try and kill you again." Bianca kissed him. "go get dressed."

Hiten smiled at Bianca and got dressed as quickly as he could and left, giving Bianca a quick kiss before running out the door before Jessica could come back and kill him or something worse...like throw him into some old ladies bedroom. he shivered remembering the disgusting principals wife.

Jessica crashed through the window still screaming at the top of her lungs about ho's and pimps...

Bianca gave Jessica a strange look. "uh...so how was your night with Hiei?"

Jessica tripped over a chair and looked up at Bianca nervously.."uh...nothing?"

"I thought for sure you would have murdered him...but I guess you were in a better mood then I thought." Bianca began to get dressed. "damn...I need more panties..."

Jessica sweatdropped before sitting up.."we did almost kill each other...but i had ice cream! so it's all good!" does victory sign.

"thats nice." Bianca yawned. "I had fun last night too! oh yeah...you kow what I was thinking? we should put all the perverted guys in a petting zoo. It would be funny. and then we could charge people to go pet the pretty boys. We're kinda low on cash, and I want that new flat screen T.V. they just came out with. its so big and sexy." Bianca drooled thinking about the shiny tv.

"don't fuck it...like the last one..." Jessica stated as she went to the bathroom to take a shower...

"I didnt' fuck the last t.v!" Bianca whined. "...I just peed on the computer because it froze..." Bianca went off to pout and plot the capture of the male population. Besides her Hiten. she was going to be nice to him.

"...so that's what happen to the computer...i killed the neighbors for that...oh well!" Jessica mumbled as she closed the door behind...completely forgetting about Bianca...

**_THWAP_**

**_CRASH  
BANG_**

"BIANCA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO IN THERE I JUST TRIPPED ON FUCKING WHITE STUFF THAT I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW WHERE THE HELL IT CAME FROM! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I'M OFF TO KILL HITEN!" Jessica yelled as she stormed out of the room in just a towel and dripping wet from the shower.

"..." Bianca was in shock for a few seconds trying to remember what happened in the bathroom. "oh shit! Jessica! come back! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!...Jessy!!!" Bianca chased after Jessica crying and whining about how unfair life was.

_**

* * *

End chapter**_

_**Fucking review!**_

**_Jessica: we got no reviews last time so we're not gonna update again until the little review thing says we have 18 reviews since we already have 8. :glares: evil meany butts..._**

**_okami: thats right! we were so crushed! we almost didn't update. and just so you know, your being punished. we didn't write a whole lot. this is only half of the amount the original chapter was supposed to be. takes out a gun so you better reivew or there will be hell to pay._**

**_Jessica:takes out daggers, swords, and gun, and a bow and arrows: yeah you better or i'm going to have a lot of target practice..._**

**_okami: oh, and we thank L.E. Death once again for writing her lovely lemon for us. nods we are very grateful! 3_**


End file.
